


Slow burning

by InspiredPet



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Joker - Freeform, Kink, Sex, Smoking, arthur fleck - Freeform, bad habit, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredPet/pseuds/InspiredPet
Summary: Joker fucking you while smoking.That's it. That's the plot.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Slow burning

Joker laid you down gently on the bed, making sure that you felt comfortable and relaxed by whispering to your ear how much he loved you and placing a light kiss on your lips. You softly moaned into his mouth and tilted your head to the side giving him access to your neck. He smirked and with his eyes opened, started licking and kissing every spot on your neck and your collarbone where he'd left hickeys and love bites just few moments before. He always made sure that any pain, even the slight one, even the one that you **wanted to** feel, the one that gave you more pleasure than discomfort, was always assuaged and patched up with tenderness and love. Arthur never stopped treating you like a beloved and precious gem in his life that he had to protect and take care of, and god how much did he care for you, even after his transformation to Joker. You never felt less than his Queen by his side.

His white paint left so many smudges and lines all over your face and neck, that you were almost sure you looked like a printed map with marked places that Joker loved to love.

You were already after a hot, intense make out session and Arthur was the one who had decided to slow down a bit. You didn't mind at all. You always liked that wild side of him, when he went total werewolf to you, becoming more dominant and claiming you as his and his only, but that sweet, slowly love making sessions when you both were looking each other in the eye and whispering sweet nothings, were the ones that meant more to you. That always stayed with you when he wasn't there and you were alone in your shared apartment.

You wondered what had caused him the sudden change of mind, but you didn't want to ask him for it didn't matter right now. Instead you wanted to shift your curiosity utterly on his body, admiring the way he looked when he positioned himself between your opened legs. His face was still mostly painted white, and white only, as you'd _accidentally_ distracted him from his make up routine, not letting him to apply more colors onto his beautiful face.

At first you'd thought that your bad behavior was going to be punished as you'd been attacked by his hungry and demanding mouth and greedy hands, causing you to completely melt under his touch and kisses. But then as you'd finally stumbled your way to the bed, he had changed his mind and held himself back.

You watched him as he leaned to the side to pick up his trousers from the floor, that he'd got rid off just few minutes before. God, how much you loved just watching him like that. No matter how many times you'd seen each other naked, how much you knew his body by heart, it always surprised you how your curiosity and **necessity** to admire his physicality were never satisfied. You longed to see him, to watch him, to touch him, every. single. day. You could never get enough of him. And that feeling was mutual, cause he felt exactly the same about you.

Addiction was very strong and relentless and never ending.

Your eyes took the time precisely examining all the muscles in his body, as they were moving and shifting underneath his skin. His face was relaxed, but the green ocean in his eyes were darkened by lust and glowing with mischief at the same time. Your eyes stopped at his jaw line as he tilted his head to the side, before you looked down. His manhood was ready to please you, which gave you thrills just by thinking about it. His chest slowly moving up and down, and his slander hands gracefully pulled out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket in his trousers. You looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows. He usually smoked after sex, never during. What was the use of the cigarette between his fingers?

\- I've noticed how you look at me, when I smoke... - he said with this soft and gentle tone of voice of his. You bit your lower lip and he smirked at that. You had this habit of biting your lip when you didn't want to admit to something. He found it amusing - At first I wasn't sure what your eyes were trying to tell me, it looked like you wanted so badly to smoke too, though I know you don't smoke - he continued as he pulled out a lighter and lit it. His eyes were watching every single emotion flashing on your face - But now I think I know what's going on with you when you see me smoking.

The cigarette went to his opened mouth and he clamped it between his lips.

Your cheeks turned slightly red and you felt like Joker had caught you on doing something that you didn't want him to know. But of course he had noticed, how could he not? He was the most perceptive person you'd ever met.

There was nothing you could say about his observation. Your face had already revealed all the answers that confirmed his prediction. The truth was, even though you didn't approve his addiction and didn't quite like it, you fucking loved watching him smoking. He was so sexy and elegant while doing this, so sensual and seductive even without him knowing it, that you couldn't take your eyes off him. You didn't know **why** it turned you on so much, maybe it was the way that he blew out the smoke leaning his head back and exposing his neck, or the way he flipped the cigarette or maybe how confident he was with his smoking.

Whatever that was, he was incredibly sexy while doing it and that was your new, surprising, a little embarrassing, but very strong kink.

You lowered your eyes to avoid the eye contact as you felt the pink on your cheeks boosted in color, but quickly moved your eyes back up on his face as you heard him taking a deep breath in, inhaling nicotine in his lungs. The way he moved his head on both sides slowly and so nonchalantly, as if he didn't know nor care how wet it was making you. But he was aware, very much aware what he was doing to you right now and how much you wanted him to fuck you. The smoke escaped through his nose and mouth and his body swayed in a rhythm of a song that was playing in his head.

He was so cocksure, damn.

\- Please... - you begged in a low voice that came out almost like a whisper.

He smirked as his fingers wrapped around his hard cock and he lowered himself to pressed the head onto your entrance.

\- Please what, doll?

\- Mhmh - you hesitated for a moment to say what you desired, smoking Joker was intimidating to you.

\- It's alright, darling, you can say it.

\- I want you t-to - you started and bit your lip again before you finished your request - To fuck me while you're smoking, please, you're so sexy right now with this cigarette, I can't even... - you shook your head and giggled a little at your own uncontrollable urge.

Joker smiled at you, letting you know that he was glad you had verbalized your thoughts and that he'd be more than happy to fulfill your fantasy.

He took another drag of his cigarette and pushed slowly into you, inch by inch while blowing out the smoke. He gently squeezed your thigh with his free hand and slightly pushing your leg towards you, just to have better view. His eyes watching your pussy swallowing his hardness and he gasped in delight before taking another drag. He closed his eyes, arched his back a little and threw his head back. You watched the smoke leaving his mouth in one long puff out, drifting towards the ceiling, and you felt the heat burning in your abdomen.

This was art. This was definitely art. Aesthetic and grand, how elegant and graceful did he look like at the moment.

You had sex with masterpiece.

You pressed your head into a pillow and let the sensation of Joker pushing in and pulling out of you, slowly in his own rhythm, taking over you.

His cock was moving deep into you, hitting your g spot and coming out almost to its head in a pace that was almost too slow, but also so intimate, special and _patient_. Joker took his time with you, enjoying every second, combining two things that always made him feel relaxed and more confident - smoking and fucking you. He was going to put a show for you too, and damn, if you weren't going to appreciate that the best you could.

He made eye contact with you and played with the cigarette between his lips, pouting a bit, changing the way he pressed the cigarette with his lips. His hand moving from his mouth to the side as he shook ashes on the floor beside bed. He was careful not to accidentally burn you with it.

Oh, fuck the carpet. That show was definitely worth sacrificing the piece of floor cover.

He licked his lips and fastened his pace a bit as he noticed your breath became uneven and you moved your hand down to your clit, ready to work out your incoming orgasm.

He took another long drag and swayed his head from side to side closing his eyes for a moment. The smoke left through his nostrils and he looked down at your pussy. Your fingers were vigorously rubbing your clit and he licked his lips again liking what he saw, pushing even deeper into you. The expression on his face changed, it was still relaxed and somewhat _casual_ , giving him this i'm-a-little-shit-and-i-know-it look, but some muscles tightened, his eyebrows shifted, as he focused completely on pleasing you, making sure your orgasm would be at least twice as intense as usual.

You were so closed and you wanted to came for him so badly, but you also didn't want the show to end, you wanted to print this image into your head forever, have it behind your eyelids, so every time you closed your eyes you could see it. So you withdrew your hand and tried to hold back your climax.

Joker smirked at you, leaving the cigarette in his mouth as he picked up your train of thoughts and slid his hand down your thigh to your clit, and started rubbing it with his thumb, taking you on the verge of release.

Fuck, he wasn't going to let you enjoy it for too long.

Perhaps it would have lasted longer if you hadn't interrupted him doing his make up.

That was your sweet punishment.

Now you had no other choice than to come for him when he told you so.

\- Doll... - your nickname left his mouth with another clouds of smoke. His tone soft and seductive, but demanding too. 

And so you closed your eyes, arched your back and smiled at his next words.

\- Come for Daddy.


End file.
